


Pancakes, OJ, and Happiness for 3

by witchymarvelspacecase



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchymarvelspacecase/pseuds/witchymarvelspacecase
Summary: An AU based off the movie 'No Reservations"





	Pancakes, OJ, and Happiness for 3

“I’m sorry, what did you just say?” you coughed; Maria hadn’t warned you at all. She’d just come into the kitchen and said the most unbelievable string of words.

“I said, I hired a new sous-chef.”

“And why on Earth did you do that?” you asked incredulously.

“Because Sharon is due to give birth any week now, and your hours are insane.”  _ Logic _ ; You couldn’t fight against logic. Not that you were happy about it though. 

Maria handed you the chef’s resume and not even half a page into it, your un-happiness became utter disbelief.

“Italian?! You hired a chef who specializes in  _ ITALIAN?! _ ”

“He’s a good chef, Y/N.”

“But-”

“No buts,” Maria had let you have your outburst, but she was obviously done. “He’s a good chef, and we’re lucky to have gotten him,” she said as she walked out of the kitchen to prepare the front of house for the incoming customers. You still held the resume in your hands. Taking a deep breath and closing your eyes, you tossed the resume into your office, the papers landing haphazardly on your desktop. It was  _ your _ kitchen, Maria wasn’t replacing you. You’d just have to see how this James Barnes worked out, even if the idea of it left a bitter taste in your mouth.

…

The accident came suddenly. Your sister and niece had been driving into the city to stay for a few nights. You'd been excited but a little apprehensive; you loved them, really you did, but your people skills weren't the greatest. You were in therapy for fuck’s sake. 

The call came in while you were in the middle of a dinner rush. Wanda answered the call and almost immediately told you that you should take it. As per usual, you told her to take a message, but then she assured you that you  _ needed _ to take it. Less than 5 minutes later, you were running out of the restaurant and to the hospital. 

You spent the next several hours in your niece, Zoe’s, room. Your sister had been in and out of surgery, but she… she didn't make it. You just started at Zoe’s sleeping face; she'd barely gotten a scratch on her, but she still didn't know that her mother had died. Your heart was broken, but you knew that Zoe’s whole world was about to shatter. 

The social worker that you'd talked to had assured you that Zoe could bounce back from this; that kids were especially resilient, but you just couldn't imagine how your sweet little niece would handle such horrible news. 

…

Then came your sister’s will. She had named  _ you _ as Zoe’s guardian. She left a letter for you, one you received at work. You barely made it to the walk in freezer before you burst into tears. Your vision blurring as you read the last letter you would ever get from your little sister. Your broken heart shredded itself as you finally let yourself feel the pain that you’d been holding back. Maria found you there, face a crumpled mess, letter clutched in your shaking hands, and your chest heaving with silent sobs. She took your hands and told you, in no uncertain terms, that you  _ needed _ to take time off. You didn't fight her. 

Zoe moved into your apartment without any major problems, save one;  _ she wouldn't eat _ . She had seemed okay, almost excited when her things had started arriving, and you'd helped her arrange her room. But no matter what you cooked for her, she would insist that she wasn’t hungry.

Much to your surprise, James Barnes (who had insisted that everyone call him “Bucky”) was the one to break Zoe out of her shell; it hadn't even taken him 10 minutes and she was happily eating. The man you hadn't wanted to let in your kitchen, had helped you without you even asking. You caught his eye and mouthed “thank you”, so thankful for his help. His response was a small but warm smile. 

Bucky actually turned out to be a big help in the kitchen. He had been able to keep up with the pace from the start, and had no trouble adjusting to the menu. He had a lighthearted air about him and he put people at ease. When he was in the kitchen with you, he didn't step on your toes, and  _ never _ tried to tell you how to do your job. He even managed to make you smile. And he'd gotten you to eat at work, something you never did. 

_ As the plate of pasta rounded the table, you passed it on as per usual, but this time, there was Bucky.  _

_ After twice telling him that you didn't want the food, he took the extra plate and crossed the room to kneel in front of you.  _

_ “My grandmother whispered this recipe into my ear on her deathbed. She brought it over from the old country, and I made it especially for you, today.” He was giving you a kicked-puppy look too.  _

_ Rolling your eyes, you picked up a fork and took a bite.  _

_ “Happy?” _

_ “Very happy,” he smiled brightly and your heart skipped a beat; he did have a really nice smile. But the warm feeling that his smile gave you died when Wanda spoke.  _

_ “I thought your grandmother lived in Brooklyn.” _

_ You gave Bucky a flat glare, to which he responded with a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his head.  _

…

Not long later, Sharon had her baby. A happy occasion no doubt, but in your celebration, you forgot to pick up Zoe from school. She was understandably upset with you, so you told her that she could come up with something for you to do so that she would forgive you. It took her a few days, but she picked something. Her wish? For Bucky to come to your house, and make dinner. You had no idea why Zoe wanted that, but you  _ had _ promised her, and you didn't want to disappoint her again. 

Asking Bucky has actually been painless, he'd agreed easily, and although he arrived late, he came prepared. 

Zoe shooed you out of the kitchen as soon as Bucky was set up, telling you that she and Bucky were cooking. 

“But I can help,” you said confused as Zoe pushed you towards the door. 

“Bosses orders,” Bucky chuckled lightly, “I don't think you're gonna win this one, doll.”

You had been so thrown off by being removed from your own kitchen, that you almost didn't notice the nickname,  _ almost _ . It made your heart squeeze. 

You ate dinner that night on the floor of the living room. Zoe wanted to pretend that you were on safari. It was a lot of fun. You hadn't had that much fun in a very long time if you were honest, and much of that was thanks to Bucky. He had absolutely no problem playing along with Zoe and it was… heartwarming. It was so sweet of him, to not only agree to come over and cook on his night off, but to play along with anything and everything your little niece asked. He was incredibly doting and it made you unbelievably happy to see Zoe smile so much. 

Zoe fell asleep happy. Bucky offered to carry her to bed so that you didn't have to wake her up. The image of Bucky carrying Zoe to bed was burned into your brain. You cared so much for Zoe now, she was such a large part of your life and you loved that little girl. And to see Bucky carrying her, holding her so gently, and close to his chest, it had you almost in tears. 

It shouldn't have surprised you as much as it did. Since Bucky had met Zoe, he'd been nothing but caring towards her. He made her smile, made her laugh. He made her feel loved. He loved her. Just like you did. It made you like him. “Like” wasn't a strong enough word, but you weren't sure what to think about that. You shook your head slightly, looking down and smiled, Bucky turned and caught your smile. 

“What's got you smiling like that, doll?” He asked quietly as you looked up to see him closing Zoe's door. 

“You make her happy,” you murmured, “I'm not sure if I can ever thank you enough for that.”

Bucky looked shocked for a second before a soft smile spread across his lips and said, “Nothing to thank me for. She's a sweet kid. She deserves a little happy.”

…

A few nights later, in the wee hours of the morning, your doorbell was buzzing. Both you and Zoe had decided to take a day off; staying in your pjs all day and playing games together, so you were not expecting anyone at all. When you pressed the intercom button and asked who it was, Bucky’s voice came through. 

“Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“What?” you asked. That hadn't been the response you were expecting at all. 

“It's very, very late.” At that, you smiled. Shaking your head, you buzzed him in. You knew that if he'd come all the way here, he wouldn't be easily dissuaded; he'd buzz until you let him in. 

He came into your apartment with a container of sauce that he insisted you try. You'd agreed, but then he added a stipulation; you had to taste it blindfolded. 

You had no problem discerning the flavors, but it was an odd sensation, being spoon-fed, especially since you were entirely dependent upon Bucky since you couldn't see. 

“The kitchen was very different without you, doll.”

“I'm sure you did fine without me.” Bucky didn't respond right away, so you lifted a corner of the blindfold and cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“It was hell,” he admitted. 

Sufficiently placated, you lowered the blindfold again and opened your mouth slightly for another spoonful. 

“What’d’ya taste, doll?” he asked. His voice was low so as not to wake Zoe, but it had a side effect of marking you more aware of him than usual. Something you weren't used to, and since you couldn't see, it was like your other senses were on hyperdrive. But you kept your voice even as you answered him. 

You felt the spoon brush your lower lip, so you moved forward slightly,chasing the spoon, but your lips met something entirely different; Bucky's lips. 

You pulled back slightly and said, “I don't- I don't think-” but Bucky cut you off softly. 

“Don't think then, doll,” he said before pressing his lips to yours again. 

Bucky woke Zoe that morning, and the two of them made pancakes together as you waited at the kitchen table. After dishing up the pancakes, Bucky leaned in, to give you a quick kiss, but you turned your head, whispering to him not to kiss you in front of Zoe. Bucky smiled, and turned to Zoe without moving away from you. 

“Zo, I'm gonna kiss your aunt now.” Zoe groaned, but smiled as she hid her eyes as Bucky kissed you. It was soft and fleeting, but it warmed your heart. As he began to pull away, you reached up and cupped his cheek, smiling at him as your thumb caressed his cheekbone. He pressed into your palm for a moment before pulling away and pressing a kiss to your palm. 

You swore to yourself then that you would have more mornings like that; filled with pancakes, OJ, and happiness for three. 


End file.
